Father Time's Curse
by dokurod
Summary: hello Perfect world international fans. im here to have some fun, and write bout things in my experience playing that game, also to write other things you may find interesting. hem. erhem. hehehe. drama horrow , documentaries, prepare for a hell of a time. hahahah
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers. The following acts as a diary, of a person of whom I know. No, she is a part of me, just as the air and sun are great parts of our live, sit down, and let me tell you a tales of a life. Ps. I don't own any of perfect world enterprises. Or any of their games. This is a mere introduction for what im going to be writing with this one. P.p.s this event happened on Heavens Tear server.

A young tideborn girl stood alone in a place called silver pool. It was were heavens tear floated, thusly the name of the server she had chosen long ago. Time flew by in a haze for her, all in a muddle of thoughts that she could not erase from her mind. She was currently dealing with someone she knew and loved in the game, and he had had problems with a hacker recently. She was not going to give in to this hacker, she would help her friend no matter what the cost. Even if it was to mean going and having to sacrifice herself so that he could walk free. You got it. Anything. Squeakies was important to her. He had told her he named his char after a cat of his, and she liked his char name. it was original, and it came from the heart, and not too much of the mind. She was interrupted however in what would seem like a peaceful moment. She was monitoring faction chat, she was the leader of BloodEyes. She knew Squeak's hacker would come back soon. He always did. She would be ready. She was prepared to chase him out somehow, find something so that the hacker couldn't do this anymore. Sure enough. She sneered as she asked "Squeak" a password she and him had agreed on. " so you have logged on" "if you are the real Squeak you will know the pass word we have set up?" as soon as he typed back, she snickered. He didn't know the password. She did. Squeak did. It was something they ok'ed with each other. But she had found the hacker, andit was indeed show time. "get out of his ac." The hacker typed back, trying to play dumd and said in chat "no elissa it me" my reply "lies." "squeak knows the password as do I. leave his ac, and now." I grinned coz I knew what was going to happen next. The hacker would try to convince me, but it was not going to work. Finally the hacker gave up andv started sining a entirely new tune. He typed on Squeaks char " hah youll never see squeaks again" "ill kill all his acs". I thought about it.i then replied in chat back " you will not harm him. Do that youvemade a enemy for life and ill hunt you down till my end comes." He merely laughed at me. Over the days he wore me down and squeak down I guess. We tried a lot to prevent this from happening. So one day, I decided to do something about this. The hacker knew Squeak's ac. But nor one of mine…. Perhaps that could work. I looked all over for a ac I didn't use, and I gave it to squeak, and told him to change his pw and username a lot and update our password now and then. But it the bad things continued.

In short summary, the hackings became so bad and even after I booted squeaks old char from my faction, things still continued, to where he would go into world chat or pm me or squeaks, trying to demoralize us with stuff we didn't want to hear. I finally crumpled that day. I had QuackerBear on my friends list, but I never really understood how he got there, in all the mess with squeaks I had no doubt forgotten. But, this was were I felt we truly met, in the middle of chaos, a new road begins. I had gone into world chat asking for someone to help me, and if there where any gms online. All I got was sneering faces and snide and snarky comments from those that replied in world chat. Any that pmed me I decided to ignore for now, because none of them gave me a answer I so desperately needed. Finally I just gave in and looked over all the pms I got. One said, "whats wrong?" and I noticed after he saw I didn't reply, he said in chat "I think I may know someone that can help." Ok. Suuuure. Sure. I was angry and frusterated so I mocked him at first and said "what? A gm? Apparently they don't exist." He ignored me and told me to pm someone. I at the time was at silver pool, were it all began. Squeaks had gone onto his old char, that is how I knew he was being pmed. That was when I met everyones favorite bear for the first time. Yellow gold horse, all black jacket, makes him look a tad intimidating. ( or so he wants to think :P) so I asked him how he could help, and he asked our situation. Me and squeaks explained, and finally bear typed " so howd they get in your ac anyway?" the person he was with noticed us being silent and spoke up " answer bear's question."

I told them I didn't know how, but told him that the hacker seemed to have access whenever he wanted, and even said so one time before. After that, the other one finally said, "sounds like hes being keylogged." In another short summary, it was a long hard struggle to get that bugger that was in squeaks ac to leave him alone. But.. we managed. And as for you readers… huehuehuehuehue. The story has only begun. What this document is here to say, is that what doesn't kill you, does actually make you stronger, because by the time you have recovered from that, you know what to expect it it can be less painful because you've felt it before, and mistakes teach us, not to mention.. as I say again, in the middle of chaos.. a new road is always born, for better or worse, father times curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Father times curse lovers, im sorry but ive decided not to do that one anymore coz its depressing. Admit it, it is. So im going to re begin anew… im gnna make it fun, for all my people and all the friends ive ever known in pwi, including the ones that ive known ever since ive started this game. I just want u to know, my heart goes out to you guys on this one. I adore you all so much I hope you enjoy. Btw I do not own ad perfect world international games or merchandise, this is meant to have fun with. Nothing else. ;)

A girl with ears the size of a elephants stood out on top of a platform in Archosaur city. She was enjoyinh her peaceful moment until:

CRACK the girls eyes popped open, in surprise, revealing violet red eyes. "CRACK-POP-PINK-BONNNG" QuackerBear was trying to bring her into a faction summon again. But she knew what hed do. Last time hed hovered over water in his flyer, and when he summoned everyone they ended up having a unintended bath. Well, unintended for the other faction members maybe. "FROMP" she folded out her large solemn feathers wings and, as a precaution, made sure she was flying before answering his faction summon. She answered back, and before she knew it, she was hovering by flyer a inch above water. Of course, the other 12 or 20 hadnt caught on yet, and of course, were enjoying a non intentional bath. (well if you call complaints enjoying it) Bear just looked at them all and said, "well that was fun." Of course, even she got a chuckle out of that. Bwahahahaha. This time she wasn't gnna let him just do that and get away with it. "oh Bear?" he answered "yes?" the girl whipped out the water gun, loaded, and started to shoot him with it. Bear must have sensed something, because he ducked the first shot from behind, then continued to block them, while the other faction member were unhappy and soaked. The girl had just run out of ammo, and Bear thought hed won, but the girl pointed up. Of course, the natural reaction for one is for when someone else makes something rather well known, other are bound to pay attention to it. The girls snicked as she saw Bear look up and saw his eyes widen into the radius of a tennis ball. She grinned as she let him take in the enormous swirling giant bomb of water over his head. "Ran out of tricks and traps bear?" the girl grinned, w8ing for him to answer. Be4ar got his bug-eeys under control long enough to respond, " actually I have 9one more trick up my sleeve." He then shows her the teleport stone and poofs out of nowhere, and dismisses their squad connection so she cant find him. The water bomb however, is ready to explode. She smirks and spies a very much annoyable cyberomega in barb form, below her. She smirks. "hey cybs!" the tiger Barb in his tiger form looks up at her for a moment, before seeing the water ball bomb being thrown at him. Before he can even say anything in rage, he is glomped on into a kitty tiger pancake, stuck under the waterball. The center of the ball glows and- "SPWOM" the only thing that there is a half drowned white and black tiger, who looks like he could really kill Viola atm. Too bad he swallowed half the water in that orb. This unfortunately makes him look like one of those guys in a sumo costume, all puffed up and bloated. He seems to try to say something but the girl flies off, leaving cybs to try to come to his senses. She knows were bear will go, its his spot, his little place. As she flies to her new destination, she gets a messege from Bear. She looks at the communicative device and grins. Bear has found out about the scrap with cybs already and her water bomb. The messege says. * what did u do to cybs, to the point were im hearing so much about it?* she replied, figner flying freely of her device: *All I did was give a cat a bath.*


End file.
